


Grounded

by AmazingFrerard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But didnt get them and instead almost got raped, Dan wanted some Maltesers, Dom Phil, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Dan, Hurt/Comfort, I would do a sequel but I'm too lazy, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Phil, Sexual Assault, Soz, dom!Phil, hurt Dan, protective!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan only wanted Maltesers... how did it go so wrong in such little time?<br/>Can Phil help him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and wrote this because I felt like there needed to be more Phan's with Drama but don't end with Character death because there are too many of those. Hope you enjoy.

Dan and Phil’s relationship was special. No one knew about them, only their families but not their friends. They just couldn’t risk it getting out to their fans. Some would call their relationship a Dom/Sub one but they didn’t like to label it. All Dan knew was he liked Phil controlling him and caring for him and submitting himself to the lion loving man.

Phil was rather possessive. Dan was _his_ and his only. But then again Dan didn’t like anyone flirting with Phil either, it made him feel self-conscious.

Dan was sat on the sofa, home alone and bored. Phil was out with PJ who was trying to get the courage to ask Chris out which in Dan’s opinion was ridiculous because Chris would jump PJ whenever he got the opportunity.

After scrolling through Tumblr, Dan decided he was craving some Maltesers. Of course, when he went to get them from the fridge, there wasn’t any left. Dan must have eaten them at 3am like last time.

Alas the craving was too much to ignore so he changed into something more suitable, put on a jacket and his shoes before heading out of the apartment. He knew he should text Phil telling him he was going out just in case he came back and Dan wasn’t there but since the journey was just up the street he didn’t see why he should bother.

***

He was on his way back, Maltesers in a carrier bag. He felt happier now he had the treat, lost in his mind. He was so lost in his mind that he didn’t notice the shadow following him.

The next thing he knew, the bag was on the floor and he was pushed up against a wall. He yelped and was about to scream out but a hand covered his mouth, stopping any sound from escaping. His eyes widened when they settled on the middle aged, bald man infront of him. Dan’s eyes watered at the stench of alcohol coming from the man.

“So pretty.” The man slurred as he pushed his body closer to Dan’s. Dan whimpered and tears escaped from his eyes. He didn’t want this. Who would want this? What he did want is Phil.

The man’s hand was removed from Dan’s mouth but before he could make any sound, slimy lips were smashed onto his own. He made a sound of protest and when the man pulled away Dan yelled out “Stop!”

_Slap!_

Dan whimpered again as his cheek burned. Blood trickled from the rather large gash on his face, the man was wearing an impressive set of rings.

“Shut the fuck up bitch or this will be a lot more painful for you.” The man spat out and slapped Dan again, harder this time. He felt his face split even more as the gash became bigger. He was sure his face was already bruising by now.

More tears fell from his eyes as the man licked a strip up Dan’s neck. He shivered but it wasn’t from pleasure- no- it was from pure disgust. Dan clenched his eyes shut but that didn’t stop the tears from escaping. This was it, he was going to be… He didn’t even want to _think_ the word.

The man started palming himself and moaning against Dan. He was obviously aroused and Dan felt sick. Just as the man started unbuckling Dan’s belt he bent away to throw up, obviously from too much alcohol.

That’s when Dan took his chance. He brought his knee up to the man’s private area and when the man fell into his own puddle of vomit- he ran.

He ran for all he was worth and made it all the way back to the apartment. He knew Phil was probably back by now but he didn’t care, he just had to shower. He needed to be _clean_.

As soon as he entered the apartment, he dashed off to the bathroom and locked the door. Blood was still running down his face aswell as tears. His breathing was ragged and laboured but he paid no mind to that. He felt to dirty and he needed to scrub his skin clean.

That’s when he registered Phil knocking on the door. He sounded kind of worried but Dan ignored him. He stripped off his clothes and turned the shower on, up to the highest temperature. He was sobbing now and rather loudly.

Phil’s knocking became more insistent. He was yelling something too but Dan didn’t care. He grabbed a bristled brush and started scrubbing. He knew he was overreacting slightly but he felt so violated. The man was going to… and if he didn’t have to empty his stomach Dan could be dead now for all he knows.

Blood was mixing in with the water from his face and from where he was scrubbing at his arms. It was getting hard to breath from the steam and where his sobbing became so hard his body was convulsing.

BANG!

The door bounced off the wall and Phil stormed in ready to yell at his boyfriend but he froze in his tracks at the sight before him. The bathroom was full of mist that was thinning because of the now open door.

Dan was naked and sobbing on the floor and still scrubbing his skin, his face was bruised and his skin looked slightly burnt. Phil ran over and shut the water off before bending down and grabbing the brush from Dan’s hands.

That’s when Dan looked up at Phil, as if he just realised he was in the room. His eyes were red and his face had a large gash on it aswell as bruising.

“Baby…” Phil whispered tearfully. Dan whimpered and collapsed into the safety of his boyfriends arms. Phil paid no attention to the fact that he was getting soaked or the fact that Dan was naked, he just stroked his boyfriend’s hair.

“Let’s get you dried and dressed” Phil whispered. Dan nodded but made no move to get up so Phil picked him up bridal style and walked to their bedroom.

***

Dan was all dried and dressed in Phil’s Sonic pyjama bottoms and his green hoody. His hair was curly and his fringe covered his eyes.

They sat on their bed in silence for some time before Phil couldn’t take it anymore and broke it.

“Bear, what happened?” Phil’s voice was soft but that didn’t stop Dan from flinching. Dan curled further into his boyfriend’s embrace and Phil tightened his hold in return.

It took a few minutes but he finally spoke. His voice was rough and croaky.

“I went out to get some Maltesers…” Dan started and Phil stayed quiet letting him continue. “I was on my way back and this man…”

Dan broke off again to exhale. Phil tightened his hold on Dan but again said nothing.

“H-he tried to… He only got a kiss but I-if he didn’t v-vomit t-th-en who knows what he would h-have done?” Dan broke off into sobs once more and buried his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil felt anger pulsate from within him but he knew he had to keep that under control to comfort the love of his life.

“That’s it, cry it out. It’s okay to cry. I love you so much Bear and you’re so brave. I’m never going to let someone hurt you like that again. I’m here now. It’s going to get better.” Phil cooed and rocked his boyfriend until the sobs died down.

When he looked down, he saw Dan was asleep. Phil laid back and placed Dan on his chest, wrapping his arms around the fragile younger in an attempt to protect him from whatever plagued his mind.

He was going to help his boyfriend and he was going to make sure he got better. They were going to have to start with small steps but he was going to keep his boyfriend grounded.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
